Keinginan Sakura
by Nina . Nofey
Summary: OneShot. Sakura berbadan dua. Mau tak mau, Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Sakura. Ow ow, apakah pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar? #Warning Inside. RnR please! I need your review! *puppy eyes*


**A/N: Padahal 'It's Fate!' belum kelar, tapi udah nyerocos aja buat fict baru... _Gomen, nee_~ Awalnya saya mau masukin ke genre humor. Tapi kayaknya humornya kurang banget -_- *ditimpuk*_ Well,_ baca aja OneShot ini Okay? :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Keinginan Sakura © Nina Takushin<strong>

**Pairings: **Sakura x Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **Chara Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_! Jika Naruto punya saya, saya pasti jadi orang kaya! Muahahaha... /shot

**Warning: **Yang pasti, disini OOC, OOT, banyak typo, aneh, garing, abal, jayus, jelek, bahasa campur aduk dan nggak baku, de el el!

**Genre:** Drama

**Ratings: **T**  
><strong>

**Not Like? Then Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>ONESHOT!<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kediaman Uchiha yang sangat tentram, damai, dan menganyutkan(?) Jika tinggal di sana, pastilah akan betah untuk selama-lamanya ataupun seabadi-abadinya. Kediaman megah yang dibangun sedemikian rupa indahnya, membuat kediaman itu menjadi kediaman yang akan dilirik setiap orang yang melewatinya. Oh, sungguh sebuah kediaman yang diiidamkan setiap orang...<p>

"AKU HAMIL! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" terdengar teriakan seorang gadis dari dalam kediaman Uchiha.

Oke, apa yang terjadi di kediaman Uchiha? Inilah yang terjadi beberapa saat sebelum terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dari dalam kediaman Uchiha...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback ON~<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut merah muda <em>nyentrik<em> dan irisnya berwarna _Emerald_, terlihat dengan tergesa-gesa dan hati-hati membuka gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Sesekali ia celingukan ke kanan ke kiri untuk memastikan sesuatu. Setelah sesuatu telah pasti, gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan memasuki kediaman Uchiha dengan tenang, tanpa beban. Kediaman Uchiha terlihat sepi dan tenang. Entah karena penghuninnya pergi atau meninggal(?)

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" teriak Uchiha Sasuke―putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Ia tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sakura di ambang pintu. Wajahnya yang biasanya berekspresi sinis, sekarang berekspresi cemas. Akting atau bukan, tentulah saya sebagai author nggak tahu walaupun saya yang nulis.

"Sasuke, aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu," kata Sakura dengan wajah serius. Sasuke terlihat bingung melihat Sakura serius. Wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi tanda tanya.

"Ada apa sih, Sakura? Kalau mau bilang, cepatlah bilang," kata Sasuke menghembuskan napas. Ia bersiap-siap mendengar perkataan Sakura yang akan dikatakan. _Terlihat penting sekali nih yang akan dibicarakan Sakura,_ batin Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil napas panjang dan mengulanginya beberapa kali. Sasuke menatap Sakura serius tanpa berkedip. Sasuke terlihat sangat tidak sabaran. Mungkin, Sakura sengaja memperlama perkataannya itu agar Sasuke mau serius kepadanya.

"Kau tahu kan sebulan yang lalu kita melakukan 'itu'," kata Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk penuh semangat dan penuh keyakinan, "Iya. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi berkaitan dengan 'itu'?"

"AKU HAMIL, _BAKA_! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Sakura penuh dengan amarah.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback OFF~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga terjungkal mengenai sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat guci mewah. Guci itu milik keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke terlihat meringis kesakitan ketika berusaha menangkap guci itu yang terjatuh.<p>

"A-adudududuh... kau bilang apa, Sakura?" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha berdiri setela tadi sempat terjungkal dan mengembalikan guci yang ia tangkap ke atas sebuah meja.

"Kamu _budeg_ atau pura-pura enggak dengar sih? Aku hamil, _baka_!" kata Sakura sekali lagi sambil menjitak kening Sasuke. Warna merah akibat jitakan Sakura itu bisa terlihat jelas si kening Sasuke. Sasuke memegangi keningnya yang sakit itu.

"Ahh, A-apa? Sungguh kau hamil?" Sasuke tidak percaya mendengarnya. Ia terlihat merinding dan ketakutan mendengarnya. Sakura mengangguk berulang kali. Di wajah Sakura masih tersiat kekesalan yang memuncak.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN! INI SEMUA TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!" Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang terkejut, mana mungkin Sakura tidak terkejut? Sasuke yang tadi diam seperti batu, sekarang malah lari meninggalkannya. Sakura berdecak dan mengejar Sasuke dengan kecepatan kilat.

Sakura yang belum menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke, merasa 'dikacangi'. Dia terlihat semakin marah dan marah lagi. Sakura berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang sudah cukup jauh berlari.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya sekeras mungkin. Kemudian menguncinya, menggemboknya, memberi rantai, dan diberi jebakan. Ia tak berhenti merinding dan ketakutan. Ia terengah-engah karena tadi harus berlari lebih cepat dari Sakura yang terkenal di sekolah dengan kecepatan larinya yang super kencang. Sementara itu, di luar kamar Sasuke, Sakura terus-terusan menggedor pintu kamar Sasuke―dengan penuh amarah dan kekesalah tentunya. Sakura tidak mau menyerah.<p>

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Jika kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab, maka kau akan kulaporkan polisi! Umur janinku baru dua minggu! Jadi bersikap baiklah padaku dengan terus membuatku bahagia! Kau mengerti, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa gemetaran―merinding ketakutan mendengar suara Sakura itu. Sakura terus-terusan mengulangi kata-kata yang sama dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Untunglah kekuatannya itu tidak begitu kuat untuk menghancurkan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa dia mengunci pintu?" terdengar suara Uchiha Itachi―kakak Sasuke yang bingung melihat Sakura di depan kamar Sasuke.

"Ah, iya Itachi-_niisan_. Sasuke mengunci pintu. Padahal dia harus berbicara denganku," jawab Sakura enteng. Dia bersikap sok manis di hadapan Itachi.

Sasuke yang mendengar kakaknya datang, hanya bisa menelan ludah dan semakin merinding ketakutan. Apalagi, Itachi pasti akan mengetahui tentang kehamilan Sakura. Jika semua tahu, pasti akan membuat keluarga Uchiha merasa malu.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Itu, anu... _eto_... Aku mau minta pertaanggung jawaban dari Sasuke karena telah menghamiliku," jawab Sakura polos. Di dalam kamar, Sasuke haya bisa menelan ludah. Dan membelalakkan mata mendengar Sakura sudah mengatakan kehamilannya pada Itachi.

Itachi yang mendengarnya membentuk mulutnya menjadi 'O' besar―menganga besar sekali. Jika tidak ditutup, maka kucing pun akan bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar ke arah Itachi. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atau apapun.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"SASUKE!" teriak Itachi keras. Itachi dengan segera berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke―lebih tepatnya di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan merasa punya bantuan.

Tanpa perlu ditanya lagi, Itachi mencoba membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan paksa. Tapi, Sasuke mencoba menghalangi kakaknya itu dengan meletakkan beberapa kursi, meja, DVD _player_, laptop, lemari, kasur, dan yang lain-lainnya di belakang pintu kamarnya(?)

Itachi yang semakin marah, akhirnya meluncurkan tendangan mautnya ke pintu kamar Sasuke. Dan, tak bisa diduga hasilnya. Pintu kamar Sasuke ambrol. Semua barang-barang Sasuke yang Sasuke letakkan di belakang pintu itu, tepental ke sembarang arah. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya telah rusak, langsung berlari ke sudut ruangan dan sembah sujud ke arah Itachi.

"Maaf kak! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya! Aku tidak sengaja! Jangan hukum aku kak! Jangan! Aku hanya anak kecil yang masih belum tahu apa-apa! Ampuni aku!" pinta Sasuke dengan cucuran air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia tak henti-hentinya sembah sujud di hadapan Itachi―kakaknya.

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu atau melakukan yang sejenisnya padamu. Aku hanya bisa berkata bahwa aku meminta satu hal padamu," kata Itachi sembari memberikan _dark smile_ pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membelalakkan mata dan menungu kakaknya itu mengatakan permintaannya. Sakura memasuki kamar Sasuke dan tertawa melihat Sasuke yang menangis dan sembah sujud di hadapan Itachi.

"Aku ingin kau menikahi Sakura, atau kau akan menerima akibat yang tidak kau duga!" kata Itachi keras.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Matanya sayu sambil berpikir. Sakura memainkan jarinya dan hanya bisa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Sementara itu, Itachi berulang kali menghentakkan kakinya―menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, apapun. Yang penting aku bisa hidup," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Itachi menghembuskan napas lega dan mengelus dada. Senyum yang lebar terukir jelas di bibirnya. Sakura terlihat senang dan jingkrak-jingkrak. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke mau menikahinya. Sasuke hanya pasrah dan mengikuti semua keinginan Itachi―kakaknya―asalkan ia bisa terus hidup.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke terlihat lesu di sebuah taman. Ia duduk di bangku taman yang panjang sambil berdecak dan terus menghembuskan napas. Dari kejauhan, nampak Sakura membawa es krim yang ada di dua <em>cone<em>. Sakura berlari mendekati Sasuke dan memberikan es krim yang satu kepada Sasuke. Sakura kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke dan bersandar pada pundak Sasuke sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"Sasuke, habis ini kita mampir ke _Timezone_ yuk," ajak Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang memakan es krimnya tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong yang sama sekali aneh. Sakura yang merasa dicuekin, memandangi Sasuke dengan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu resah?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Bukannya kita akan menikah 3 bulan lagi?" jawab Sasuke.

"Iya. Tapi kita belum beli cincin. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita mampir ke toko perhiasan, tidak perlu ke _Timezone_?"

"Terserah kamu saja. Aku akan ikut ke manapun kau pergi."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan. Banyak perhiasan emas dan perak yang di pajang dari balik etalase kaca. Mata Sakura berbinar-binar melihat perhiasan yang dipajang. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan diam melihat Sakura sangat bersemangat.<p>

Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke mulai mencari cincin yang cocok. Tapi, Sasuke selalu berkata 'terserah kau saja'. Itu membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa. Namun, Sakura tak henti-hentinya meminta pendapat dari calon suaminya itu.

"Sasuke, kalau yang ini saja bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sambil memakai sebuah cincin perak yang memiliki beberapa berlian kecil di sekelilingnya sebagai hiasan.

"Terserah deh. Aku _manut _kamu saja," kata Sasuke―lagi―untuk yang beberapa kalinya.

"Sasuke! Jangan seperti itu ah! Ayo pilih! Cincin ini kan untuk kita berdua! Jadi, kita harus memilihnya bersama-sama, bukan ditentukan sepihak saja!" umpat Sakura sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Iya deh iya," jawab Sasuke malas. Ia terlihat memilih-milih cincin yang di pajang.

"Mbak, yang itu lihat dong," pinta Sasuke kepada penjaga toko perhiasan itu. Ia menunjuk sepasang cincin emas yang memiliki satu mata berlian besar di atas.

Mbak-mbak penjaga toko perhiasan itu mengambilkan cincin yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dan mencobanya. Sakura juga mencoba pasangannya. Sakura terlihat senang. Ia membolak-balik jari manisnya dengan riang.

"Yang ini saja, Sasuke! Ini bagus!" kata Sakura.

"Iya. Mbak, kami beli yang ini. Sepasang harganya berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Semuanya 300 yen. Dibungkus atau tidak?"

"Tidak usah mbak. Langsung saja," Sasuke menyerahkan 300 yen pas dan mengambil sepasang cincin tadi yang diletakkan di sebuah kotak kecil.

Setelah dirasa selesai, mereka segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini H-7 sebelum pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke berlangsung. Segala persiapan sudah dipersiapkan. Mulai dari tempat, <em>catering,<em> tempat duduk, dekorasi, dan yang lain-lain. Keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno terlihat sangat sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

HP Sasuke berdering. Sasuke yang tengah bosan di depan komputer kamarnya, segera mengambil HPnya dan menjawab telepon yang masuk. _ID Name_ penelepon itu, bertuliskan Sakura Haruno.

"_Sasuke~ kau sedang apa?_" tanya Sakura manja di seberang telepon.

"Sedang bengong saja. Ada apa meneleponku?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Kau ingat kan hari ini kita ada fitting baju pegantin?_"

"Yah, inget sih," jawab Sasuke berbohong. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali lupa dengan _fitting_ baju.

"_Nah, kalau begitu cepat ke sini. Dari tadi aku sudah menunggumu,_" jawab Sakura. Tampaknya ia sudah menunggu Sasuke di tempat _fitting_ baju.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke menutup telepon. Dengan segera ia ganti baju―baju seadanya. Tanpa berlama-lama, Sasuke langsung melesat ke _Eirwed―_toko tempat _fitting_ baju pengantin Sakura dan Sasuke.

Tak lama, Sasuke telah sampai. Tentu ia telah sampai karena _Eirwed_ dekat sekali dengan rumahnya. Di depan pintu _Eirewed_, Sakura terlihat bersandar. Ia sudah lelah menunggu Sasuke dari tadi. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura sambil terengah-engah.

"Maaf ya aku terlambat!" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hehe. Baiklah, ayo cepat kita masuk. Aku sudah tidak sabar _fitting_ baju!" raut wajah Sakura yang tadi lelah, kini tampak bersemangat lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari H telah datang. Terlihat banyak orang yang masuk ke sebuah gereja besar. Ya, Gereja itulah tempat di mana Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah. Gereja yang tampak mahal untuk disewa itu, rupanya banyak mengundang decak kagum para tamu undangan.<p>

Beberapa menit lagi pernikahan akan di adakan. Karena itu para tamu undangan sudah banyak berdatangan, Gereja menjadi penuh. Pokoknya, jadi sempit. Walaupn begitu, tentu saja pernikahan ini harus berlangsung. Iya kan? Apalagi banyak yang mengira Sakura dan Sasuke adalah pasangan cocok. Begitupun juga menurut si author yang menganggap mereka berdua cocok.

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?" tanya Ibu Sakura―Miroka Haruno.

"Iya bu. Aku sudah siap," jawab Sakura. Sakura terlihat anggun dan cantik sekali dala balutan busana pengantin berwarna putih bersih itu. Seperti bidadari saja. Oh, sungguh cantik tak terkira...

"Aduh Sakura, sebenarnya Ibu sama sekali tidak mau kamu menikah secepat ini. Ibu ingin kamu menemani Ibu sebentaaaaar lagi," kata Ibu Sakura. Ia tidak merelakan Sakura untuk menikah.

"Ibu, aku sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Jadi, sudah waktunya aku harus menikah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ibu karena sekali-kali aku akan menjenguk Ibu di rumah," jawab Sakura. Ia tersenyum manis.

Ibu Sakura memeluk Sakura hangat. Sakura juga balas memeluk Ibu tersayangnya itu dengan hangat. Sakura juga sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau berpisah dengan Ibu tercintanya itu. Namun, mana mungkin ia tinggal bersama Ibunya setelah menikah? Aneh, bukan?

"Ayo cepat. Nak Sasuke sudah menunggumu daritadi. Jangan buat dia menunggu lama di altar."

"Ah, sudah jam segini, ya? Kupikir masih lama. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO OoO OoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura berjalan dengan aggun memasuki Gereja. Terlihat para tamu undangan terpesona oleh kecantikan dan keanggunan Sakura. Sakura tidak mempedulikan semua mata yang senantiasa menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Sasuke terlihat -sedikit- terpesona ketika melihat Sakura dari jarak dekat, yaitu di sampingnya.<p>

"Baik, pengantin wanita dan pria sudah hadir. Pernikahan bisa segera dimulai. Dimulai terlebih dahulu dengan pengucapan janji atau pemberkatan," kata Pastor.

**Blussshhh**

Terdengar suara aneh seperti... balon pecah? Tamu undangan saling berpandangan penuh heran. Suara apa barusan itu? Karena riuh, pernikahan pun ditunda sejenak. Pastor segera menyelidiki suara apa barusan, apakah kerusakan pada Gereja, atau yang lainnya.

"Ah!" teriak Sasuke penuh dengan kekagetan. Semua tamu undangan meliriknya.

Sakura terlihat ketakutan. Keringat mulai membasahi dahinya. Sasuke menunjuk perut Sakura dengan membelalakkan mata. Tamu undangan yang hadir juga membelalakkan mata melihat perut Sakura. Sakura menelan ludah.

"S-Sakura, perutmu..." kata Sasuke masih menunjuk perut Sakura.

"Ah..." kata Sakura, "Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud menipumu dengan berpura-pura hamil seperti ini! Aku minta maaf karena berpura-pura hamil dengan menggunakan balon yang kumasukkan ke depan perutku! Ini kulakukan karena aku tidak punya cara lain lagi! Kumohon, maafkan aku! Aku hanya ingin..."

"Ingin apa? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sasuke menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu. Umur kita sudah 18 tahun, dan kita sudah lebih dari 5 tahun pacaran. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke. Maka dari itu aku melakukan ini semua. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin selalu bersamamu," jawab Sakura. Matanya sayu.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata mendengarnya. Amarahnya yang tadi memuncak, kini menurun. Sasuke melihat Sakura menangis tersedu. Ia merasa dirinya telah berbuat jahat pada Sakura. Intinya... ia merasa dirinya selama ini telah bersalah karena mengabaikan perasaan Sakura selama ini.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan tentu saja membelalakkan mata. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia ikut terbawa kesedihan Sakura.

"Maaf, selama ini aku mengabaikan perasaanmu..." lirih Sasuke.

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Kenapa kau menangis? Tidak ada waktu untuk menangis sekarang."

"Tapi, jika semua sudah ketahuan, maka aku tidak bisa menikahimu."

"Siapa bilang. Kita masih bisa menikah kok! Ayo! Bukannya kau ingin kita menikah? Kalau begitu, ayo lanjutkan pernikahan kita," Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura's Wishlist<em>

1. Selalu menjaga Ibu. -_DONE_-

2. Selalu mendapat nilai di atas B+. -_DONE_-

3. Membeli dan merawat seekor anjing. -_DONE_-

4. Masuk ke Universitas T. -_DONE_-

5. Menikah dengan Sasuke. -_DONE_-

6. Mempunyai anak dari Sasuke. -_In Progress..._-

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN―Satu: Akhirnya selesai juga OneShot pertama saya. Nggantung kan? Yah, saya nyingkat-nyingkat banget OneShot ini, makannya jadinya alurnya kecepeten =,=  
><strong>

**A/N**―Dua**: Kalo banyak typo, maaf ya! Soalnya ngetiknya ngebut! Habis, pake _motor_ sih(?)  
><strong>

**A/N―Tiga: _T_**_**o the point! Review please~**_

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_please~_**


End file.
